


Sacrifice Selection

by hondo1111



Category: Consecration Ritual of Summer Festival
Genre: Bondage, Branding, Breeding, Cannibalism, Collars, F/M, Guro, Human Livestock, Human Sacrifice, Impregnation, Religion, Ritual Sacrifice, Snuff, Taxidermy, Torture, human cattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondo1111/pseuds/hondo1111
Summary: What happens when overpopulation meets rekindled barbaric religous practices on isolated islands with little central government oversight?The listed fandom is the principal work but I borrowed themes from several similar stories when I put this together.





	Sacrifice Selection

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read this. It's vile and horrific. Really, it has no redeaming qualities at all. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Tampering with an area’s water supply is never a good idea. In the past, it was generally an act of terrorism or war and the result was disease and death. But Japan’s declining birth rate at the end of the twentieth century and the beginning of the new millennium warranted desperate measures. Several proposals were tried in an effort to stabilize the population. Tax incentives for having more children, public awareness and propaganda campaigns to make people want to marry and have several children. These were the more well known attempts at stopping the population spiral, but there were others that were not so well known.

On a series of close islands that were some distance from the mainland, another method was attempted without the knowledge of the populace. Chemicals were introduced into the water treatments systems on the islands. These chemicals were designed to promote fertility and sexual desire. These islands had been selected because they were seldom frequented by outsiders. They had their share of beaches and hot springs, but the nearest parts of the mainland had them in abundance and were a lot easier to get to. They were not on any major trading routes and their agriculture was consumed almost entirely within the islands. The location of these islands was too far from any major city for being a commuter location and they had not yet acquired a modern internet infrastructure, so no-one could live there and work remotely. In effect, the government knew that an experiment there would have minimal contamination from outside influences.

The research group that developed the formula filed papers for it’s intellectual property, but never followed up on it since it had limited commercial potential. A small chemical plant, several prefectures away from the islands, was contracted to manufacture the formula and it was labeled ‘stock additive’ and the shipments were set up to be delivered to another plant that prepared shipments for oceanic transfers. At that location, the additive was routinely added into the water purification chemicals that were destined for the islands. The workers on the islands never noticed anything different, so it raised no alarms when the usual barrels arrived with the usual instructions for introduction into the island chain’s drinking water supply. Interestingly, none of this was very expensive. And because of that, no-one took a second look at a process that was only supposed to run for five years. Twenty-five years later, when all of the people who had known about the experiment were no longer holding any government offices, it still didn’t cause any notice.

But the islands noticed that something was different. In a nation that was still facing a falling population crisis, their population was climbing faster than they could deal with it. And there was something strange about it too. More than eighty percent of the children born on the island in the last two decades were girls. The more educated members of the islands' populace knew that this was not a natural occurrence, but they chose not to say anything. After all, the population resurgence allowed for the renewal of an ancient and secret religion. A religion that every islander knew from stories told by elders, but nothing had ever been written down. And certainly, no outsiders were told of it, nor were they invited to any ceremonies.

And the ceremonies were truly something to behold.

* * *

 

Akemi was an ordinary girl at her Junior High School. Well, maybe a little less than average. She was still in seventh grade so she wasn’t trying too hard in her classes since she would have the next two years to get ready for the high school exams. And none of the after-school activities interested her, so she was a member of the Going Home Club. So, instead of the recommended school life programs, she would come home and read fashion magazines or play video games to while away the hours of her youth.

In fact, she had a new magazine in her hand as she opened the door to her house and called out, “I’m home.”

“Oh, Akemi-chan! Could you come into the living room for a moment?” her mother called out to her. She was home most of the time, but rarely interrupted her daughter’s after school gaming or magazine time.

“Yes, mother.” she replied with a sigh as she headed for the living room with the magazine still in her hand. When she got there, she saw something strange. There were two men in the room with her mother and they were wearing the vestments of the priesthood. But the stranger thing in the room was her little sister standing on the table in the middle of the room with a collar and a leash, but not wearing any clothes. A priest standing next to her held the other end of the leash. Akemi was about to comment that the men of the priesthood usually traveled in groups of three, when she felt a cold metal collar close around her neck. She started to cry out, but the experienced priest slipped the gag into her mouth before she could utter a peep.

“Nakado-san since we only need Akemi today, we’ll go ahead and let the imouto go.” the elder priest said to the smiling mother. Then, as he was reaching for the lock at the back of the collar, he commented, “It’s really a shame she hasn’t reached menarche yet.”

“What do you mean?” the girls’ mother asked.

“Well, we do have a need for some younger girls to use as breeders, and for some of our new priests to practice their ceremonial skills.”

“Well, her menarche was a few months ago. I did send in the paperwork.” the mother happily told them.

“Oh?” the younger priest holding the leash moved a hand down the young girl’s belly to the little slit between her thighs. “Well, well! She is already quite wet down there. What is your name, little one?”

“Miwa.” the panting girl replied. Her excitement had escalated quickly once she felt the younger priest’s finger probing her little slit.

“How often do you masturbate, Miwa?” the younger priest asked while his finger became dripping wet.

“Three… sometimes four times a day.” Miwa admitted as she spread her feet a little wider to give the priest’s hand more room to play with her eager pussy.

“What grade are you in, at school?” the younger priest asked.

“I’m in… fourth grade!” she grunted as the priest’s finger pushed into her preteen pussy.

“Fourth grade? Masturbating three or four times a day is quite impressive for a girl of your age.” the younger priest complemented her.

“I know we promised we would take only one of your daughter’s today, but little Miwa does seem to be quite responsive. Would you mind terribly if we took both of them?” the elder priest said to the mother who was avidly watching the younger priest molest her younger daughter.

“Huh? Oh no, I don’t mind at all! It would be quite the honor. But… can you tell me if you intend to use her as a breeder or for ceremonial practice?” the mother asked.

“Well, if you would like, we could perform the examination now.” the elder priest asked the excited woman.

“Yes yes! Please do.” the mother eagerly agreed.

The younger priest saw the elder priest give him the nod and he began pushing his finger into the little girl with steadily building pressure.

“Hnng… that’s starting to hurt.” little Miwa complained.

“I’ll have to push my whole finger into you to see if you will be suitable as a breeder.” the younger priest told the little girl sympathetically.

“It will hurt for a little while, but it is necessary, so try to bear it just a little longer.” the mother encouraged her younger daughter. She leaned forward in her seat to get a better view of the priest’s thick finger slowly disappearing into her daughter’s wet but tiny pussy.

“You can help her if you like.” the elder priest said softly to the mother.

“Can I? What can I do?” she asked eagerly.

“Here we go.” the younger priest said as he lifted the little girl and put her in her mother’s lap.

“If you would, hold onto her arms and give her encouragement as we go through our tests.” the elder priest told the mother.

“Oh yes, I can do that!” the woman grasped her daughter’s wrists and held her arms out of the way while the younger priest spread the little girl’s thighs to the outside of her mother’s knees.

The younger priest gave the young girl a kind smile as he pushed his thick finger back into the dripping wet, but still very tight slit.

“Aunnnh!” the girl bucked as the pain of having her young pussy stretched open intensified.

“Be a good girl and keep your legs spread wide, Miwa-chan.” her mother said.

“Have you ever fantasized about being fucked by a real cock, when you were masturbating?” the younger priest asked the struggling girl as the second knuckle of his finger disappeared into her.

“Yes!” Miwa cried out through her pain. Her body was writhing and spasming with the effort to take this intruder inside her, but her legs stayed dutifully on the outside of her mother’s knees and she didn’t try to jerk her arms out of her mother’s grasp.

“When was her last menses?” the elder priest asked the mother.

“Just a few days ago. Why?” the mother asked.

“I just wondered if she might be getting pregnant from today’s examination.” the elder priest told her, “But it looks like we missed her fertile cycle.”

“Does that mean she can’t be a breeder?” the mother asked in a disappointed tone.

“Oh no, not at all. If we decide she can be a breeder, we will simply make sure that she is thoroughly fucked several times a day until her pregnancy starts showing.” the elder priest comforted the mother.

“So, you are going to fuck her then?” the mother asked with obvious excitement.

“Of course. All three of us will fuck her. Then we will cast our votes. If it is unanimous, then she will be taken as a breeder. If not, she will still be useful for ceremonial practice.” the elder priest told the mother.

Across the table, Akemi watched as the young priest finally pulled his finger out of her little sister’s pussy. He commented that there wasn’t any blood on it and the older priest suggested that she had probably taken her own hymen in one of her masturbating sessions. Then the younger priest adjusted his robes and moved in between her mother and sister’s spread legs. With the robe in the way, she couldn’t see what was happening – but she had a pretty good idea from her sister’s blood curdling scream.

Miwa was looking down between her legs at the monstrous cock that was getting closer and closer to her tiny slit. The thing was much bigger than the finger that had just violated her and caused so much pain and… it didn’t seem possible that this huge club would fit inside her.

“Okāsan!” she cried out as the purplish tip of the thing touched her.

“Yes, sweetie?” her mother was also looking down between their spread legs at the impending penetration of her daughter’s virginal pussy.

“I’m afraid.” the little girl cried as the pressure from the head of the beast started to build against her vagina.

“I know, but it will be okay.” her mother assured her.

“It will?” Miwa asked doubtfully.

“Yes, I will make sure of it. I promise that even if you struggle lots and lots, I will hold you down so they can take turns fucking you.” the mother said as the head of the cock popped into the little girl.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh!” Miwa screamed from the pain of her first penetration by a cock.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to help with your other daughter’s preparations.” the elder priest said politely as he left the mother’s side and walked around the table toward the terrified girl. When he got to her, he pulled the gag out of her mouth since the room was full of screaming anyway.

“What is your name?” the elder priest asked the shaking girl.

“A… Akemi.” she answered meekly. The was terrified of what might be about to happen to her. “Are you… are you going to fuck me too?” Akemi asked through chattering teeth.

“Oh no. You don’t need to worry yourself over that. That examination is for girls who might be selected as breeders, but you have already been designated as a ceremonial sacrifice.” the elder priest said as he began unbuttoning her blouse.

“What… what does that mean?” Akemi asked even though she had heard rumors and she was truly terrified to hear the answer.

“It means that for the better part of a year, you will be carefully fed and exercised so that your breasts are as large as possible and the rest of your body is lean and healthy. Your hair will be grown out long and lustrous so that you will be the picture of loveliness for next Summer’s Consecration Ritual and Fertility Sacrifice.” the priest said as he finished with the last of Akemi’s clothes. Leaning back, he smiled as he admired her naked form.

“Why…” Akemi’s question was interrupted by the younger priest’s howl and final thrust into Miwa’s young pussy. When he pulled away, Akemi could see her little sister’s legs still spread and a dribble of cum dripping out of her now swollen pussy lips. But what fascinated her the most was that her little sister wasn’t screaming or crying any more. She was panting for air, but it almost seemed like there was a smile on her lips. Then her view was obscured again as the priest that had been holding her leash was now between her mother and sister’s legs. Her sister cried out again, but this time it didn’t sound like she was in nearly as much pain as before.

“I believe you were going to ask why you were selected?” the elder priest asked as he put something that looked like metallic underwear on her.

“Uh yes… but what is that thing?” Akemi asked as the priest clicked little locks into place on the belt of the device.

“This is a chastity belt. You must be a virgin when it is time for the fertility sacrifice.” the old man smiled as he gave the device a few tugs to make sure it was on her securely.

“I didn’t know that was a requirement.” Akemi said.

“We don’t advertise it much, or a lot of girls would go around getting laid just to get off the list.” the old priest chuckled.

“Oh yeah… why am I on the list?” Akemi returned to the question she had wanted to ask before her little sister’s climax interrupted them.

“Your counselor at the school recommended you. It seems that you weren’t interested in anything the school had to offer so she though this might be a good distraction for you.” the old priest said.

“My counselor…” Akemi remembered meeting the woman several times. Each time, the old busybody had tried to get her involved in some ridiculous after school activity but Akemi was never interested. Any of those silly school activities would have taken precious moments away from the time to play her console games. The counselor had worked very hard, taking her from room to room to try to find something that would interest Akemi. But she eventually gave up and Akemi remembered how thrilled she had been that the old woman was no longer pestering her. But now…

A mighty grunt and a little girl’s shout from the other side of the room meant that the second priest had finished his examination of little Miwa. Only then did Akemi notice that all her clothes had been removed and were set aside as if they might be worn again. With mixed fear and sadness, Akemi realized, _Well, they might_ _be worn again_ _, I suppose. I do have other sisters. But they won’t be worn by me again… or Miwa._

“Well, it looks like it’s my turn. The elder priest stood up and moved over to take his place between the little sister’s spread legs. The silent priest returned to stand behind Akemi.

“Do you have any other questions I might be able to answer for you?” the younger priest asked as he relinquished the leash to the returning priest and knelt down next to Akemi.

“Can you tell me about what will happen to me when I am a… ceremonial sacrifice?” Akemi asked.

“Sure, but you seem very frightened. You should know that it is a huge honor to be selected. Your family, neighbors, and friends from school will all be invited to attend the ceremony, so you must try and do your best.” the young priest said with passion.

“Oh… okay. But what is it that I will be trying my best at?” Akemi asked.

“Have you never been to a Summer Consecration Ritual?” the young priest sounded shocked.

“Um… no.” she didn’t want to tell him that her family had gone several times but she had never been interested.

“Well, on the morning of the ritual, you will be bound in rope and brought to the place of cleansing. There, your hair and body will be thoroughly purified, and you will be given a series of enema’s to make you clean inside and out. Shrine maidens will do your hair and help you into your ceremonial gown.” he said as if he were describing a happy event.

“There is a ceremonial gown?” Akemi asked.

“Well… it’s called a gown but it really only covers the backs of your shoulders and your arms. Your breasts and pussy will be on glorious display for everyone to see!” he told her.

“Then why even wear it?” Akemi asked.

“The truth is, it hides the fact that your arms are bound behind your back, at the elbows and wrists. But it is a truly lovely garment even if you only wear it for a short time.”

“Huh? Why will I only wear it for a short time?” Akemi asked.

“It will be removed when you are led up to the stage and mounted in the skinning frame.” he told her.

“Skinning frame? That doesn’t sound like a good thing.” Akemi’s eyes opened a bit wider in terror.

“Oh no, don’t let the name frighten you. It is a truly wonderful device. It will be able to keep you firmly bound while the priest carefully cuts your skin open along your spine, from the back of your skull down to your anus. Then he begins the delicate process to peel the skin off your body.

“P… p… peel the skin off my body? So… he’s going to kill me?” Akemi asked.

“Oh no, he is very good at this sort of thing. You will be alive throughout the whole skinning process.” he told her as if he were telling someone there would be cake on their birthday.

“Alive?” Akemi was in shock. The idea of being alive while the skin was peeled from her body was quite unsettling and Akemi thought that she might get sick just from thinking about it.

“Oh yes, we are very careful with the health of the sacrifice. It wouldn’t do to have them die so early in the process.” the young priest said.

“Early… there’s more?” Akemi squeaked.

“Of course! We haven’t even got to the Fertility Sacrifice yet.” the young priest spoke proudly of the ceremony that was to come on the next Summer Solstice. “So, after the skinning is complete, you will be moved to the part of the stage where the Fertility Sacrifice is to take place. Ooooh, I’m so excited to tell you about this. It is my favorite part!”

“Your… favorite… part.” Akemi was so terrified that she couldn’t stand anymore. Her legs gave out and she crashed to the floor. But the excited priest followed her down and kept telling her of the exciting events that awaited her.

“Your wrists and ankles will be bound so that your belly is over a collection plate. The priest in charge of collecting the fertility offerings, and the cutting priest will approach you with a good sharp knife. He will open your belly up from your pubic bone to your sternum. The most important thing he is after is your uterus and ovaries. He will cut them out and put them on a special plate. After all of the Fertility Sacrifice’s have made their offerings, that Fertility Ritual priest will take them all to the altar set aside for that ritual. Only after the Fertility Sacrifice offerings have been removed will the cutting priest finish his job. Next, he will remove everything between the ribs and the hips.”

“Everything? What do you mean by everything?” Akemi asked.

“The things that are commonly called the guts, like the stomach, liver, kidneys, intestines… That kind of stuff.” the younger priest explained as if going over the ingredient list of a recipe.

“So… that’s when I’ll be dead?” Akemi asked, hoping that this nightmare story would finally be over.

“Oh no, not yet. But with such vital organs removed, there won’t be much time, so the rest of the process will happen quickly. First, a spit will be pushed up through your anus, and another will be pushed down through your mouth. They will be screwed together in the space where your stomach used to be. Miku’s will fill the emptiness between your lungs and your hips with vegetables, herbs and spices. Then they will sew the opening shut. While some of the Miku’s will be working on packing your belly, others will ready your arms and legs. Using wires, they will bind your arms and legs to cross members attached to the spit that will now be running through your body. When their work is done, you will be placed on a roasting rack along with the other sacrifices. At that time, you will be given a chance to see your family one last time so that they can say goodbye to you properly.” the priest promised.

“So… will I die from the injuries, or from being cooked?” Akemi asked.

“Who can say?” the young priest smiled and added, “But I personally believe that the girls that make it all the way to the end are the most delicious.”

“What do you mean?” Akemi asked.

“Well… I don’t understand science enough to prove this, but I believe that the sacrifice’s that are still alive while they are being cooked taste better. Maybe it’s because their hearts are still pumping blood into the meat as it cooks or perhaps it is because of some chemical the brain tells the body to release in response to the excruciating pain. Either way, I will be there to encourage you to bear up for as long as you can!” the young priest said enthusiastically.

Akemi thought about telling the happy cherub of death and torture to go fuck himself but his sister and the elder priest cried out as they finished with Miwa’s examination.

“I declare…” the old priest said with a grin as he backed away from the little girl who was definitely smiling now, “I think she would make an excellent breeder.”

“I agree.” the young priest said.

The quiet priest holding Akemi’s leash gave a thumb’s up sign.

“All right, Miwa! It looks like you get to be a breeder!” her mother cheered her daughter’s accomplishment.

“You do know that every time we accept a new breeder, the oldest breeder gets put on the list for the next Consecration Ritual of Winter Ceremony.” the elder priest reminded the mother.

“What is that one like?” Akemi asked.

“It is similar to the Summer Ceremony, but all the girls are impregnated in the spring so that they are in their last trimester of pregnancy the following winter.” the young priest answered.

“How long does it usually take from when a new girl is accepted as a breeder and when she becomes a winter sacrifice?” the excited mother asked.

“Three to four years.” the elder priest answered.

“Oh! This is so exciting!” the girl’s mother rejoiced, “Next summer I get to watch Akemi’s show, and a few years later I get to see Miwa’s Winter performance! I just love living here. Nowhere else in the world loves life the way we do!”

* * *

 

“I’m home!” a man’s voice called out from the foyer.

“Welcome home, daddy!” Miwa cried out but Akemi said nothing.

“Welcome home, we’re in the living room.” his wife called out to him.

“Hey, there are a bunch of Miku’s setting up a grill in the front yard. Does anyone know what…” his question ended when he rounded the corner of the living room. One of his daughters was kneeling on the floor wearing only a silvery metal chastity belt and a leather collar. Another daughter was sitting in his wife’s lap. She was also naked and her legs were spread wide so that he had a clear view of her swollen pussy lips and the frothy cum dribbling down from between her legs. Then there were the three priests… Like so many other men in the area, he worked hard in the fields, but he was no intellectual slouch. From what he saw, this could mean only one thing, “Two of our daughters were accepted?”

“Yes! Isn’t it wonderful?” his excited wife cheered, “Miwa is going to be a breeder and Akemi has been chosen for next summer’s ceremony!”

“And… that isn’t a grill that the Miku’s are setting up outside.” the elder priest said.

“Of course… they are heating up the branding irons, aren’t they?” the father asked.

“Yes. And, as their father, it is your right to be the one to brand them, before you hand them over.” the elder priest said.

“Yes…” he acknowledged what the priest was saying as he looked down at Akemi. There were tears in her eyes and she was truly frightened. It was hard to believe that the little girl that had shown so much promise when she was a child had turned into an anti-social gamer in the last few years. But now she would have a chance to redeem herself before her family and her community. And the branding would be the first step. The significance of the act was viewed as if it was a legal contract. As soon as he set the hot branding iron in her skin, he was irrevocably giving her over to the priesthood. She would no longer be his daughter. She would no longer be human. She would be a sacrifice with the exact day of her death already determined.

It would be harder for him to hand over little Miwa. She was such a cheerful child and might have had a decent future. But the prestige of a daughter becoming a breeder was hard to turn down. And there was the fact that the kid was masturbating all the time… _perhaps this is the best thing for her after all._

“We’re coming in!” a chorus of girl’s voices called out and soon everyone could see six girls in the red and white vestments of a shrine maiden, entering the room. Two of them were carrying a box filled with leather straps, while another two of them were rolling in a small wheeled platform with a sturdy metal frame.

“Ah, the Miku’s are here to prepare you.” the young priest told Akemi.

Akemi looked up at the Miku’s and gasped when she recognized three of them. One of them was a childhood friend of hers that she hadn’t seen since they went to different middle schools. The other two girls were from her school. One of them was a grade ahead of her but the other one was in her homeroom class. Akemi blushed at the embarrassment of her classmates and friends seeing her like this. But there was nothing she could do about it.

“Do you need help to stand up, Akemi-chan?” the young priest asked. But without waiting for a reply, he grasped her by the wrists and pulled her to her feet.

“Somehow, Akemi was able to stay on her feet as the shrine maidens approached her with the leather straps. Her arms were bound firmly behind her and her legs were folded back so that her ankles were bound to her thighs. More straps were attached around her chest and waist. Then she was attached to the metal frame on the wheeled platform in an upright position with her legs slightly spread. Having her arms in this position was painful and her legs were starting to cramp as she watched the six Miku’s move over to her little sister and begin prepping her the same way.

“It’s amazing isn’t it?” the younger priest said quietly to her.

“What is?” Akemi asked.

“Your arms and legs are in pain now aren’t they?” the priest asked, but he didn’t wait for an answer before continuing, “For the next ten months you will be bound and hung by your wrists and ankles so many times that you will become quite used to it.”

“Really?” Akemi actually did have a fascination with being tied up.

“Yes. In fact, in your final month, you will sleep while being suspended by your ankles, wrists, and hair.” the priest told her.

“My hair?” Akemi wondered how she would be able to get any sleep if she was hanging by her hair.

“Your body will be supported by your ankles and wrists. Your hair will be bound and connected to a support beam to keep your head from falling forward.” he explained.

“But… why? It seems like an unnatural position.” Akemi asked.

“It is the same position you will be in when you are on the sacrifice stage. In fact, the whole point is to get you used to it. There will even be a fertility sacrifice collection plate and ceremonial knife on a stool beneath where you are hanging.”

“O… oh.” Akemi’s excitement about being bound was suddenly brought back to the terror that she was still going to be a sacrifice at the end of it all.

“All right then, let’s get these girls outside.” the elder priest called out as soon as the Miku’s had finished with little Miwa’s bindings.

Three of the shrine maidens helped to roll each of the platforms out the front door and into the hot afternoon sunshine. Akemi was surprised to see that there was quite a crowd in their yard and along the street in front of their house. She recognized many of her neighbors and even more classmates as she looked at the gathering crowd. She thought the embarrassment of them all seeing her like this would kill her, until her eyes fell on the brazier with the long metal handles of the branding irons sticking out of it. The fear of being scalded and burned by that thing made her start struggling in her bonds.

But the Miku’s were too good at their jobs. She could writhe a little in the trap of the leather straps and chains, but there was absolutely no escape. She watched the elder priest open the heavy iron lid of the brazier and pull out one of the rods. It was glowing red at the end and looked like an angry glowing eye.

“Is… Is that hot?” She asked as the fear of what was about to happen built within her.

“Oh yes, it is super hot!” the young priest assured her. “I’m not going to lie to you. This is going to hurt a lot. But don’t worry, we have taken the precaution of notifying all of your neighbors so you can scream as loud as you want.”

“How should I do this?” the father asked.

“This notch marks the top position.” the elder priest pointed out a mark on the branding iron, The first brand will be made between the pussy and the belly button. We’ll do Akemi first while the Miku’s give Miwa some additional preparation.”

Akemi wanted to ask why she wasn’t getting additional preparation too but the sight of her father pulling out a fresh, red hot and cruel looking branding iron from the brazier made her forget about everything else.

“Noouuugh!” Akemi tried to beg them not to do this, but the Miku next to her used her open mouth as an opportunity to slip a ring gag into her mouth. It was quickly secured around her neck and she was no longer able to make any words. Now, all she could do was scream. In her panic, she looked around to see if anyone would try and help her. But it was her classmate that had put the ring gag in her mouth and all her neighbors were avidly watching the spectacle or even taking pictures and video’s of it.

“How long should I hold the iron to her skin?” the father said as he approached his daughter.

“Ordinarily, only five seconds are necessary, but we have a pretty good crowd here so go ahead and keep it on her for ten seconds.” the elder priest told him.

“Ahn! Ahn!” Akemi cried out as the branding iron was brought closer to the unprotected skin of her belly. Suddenly, her hair was pulled back and a liquid was poured into her throat. She couldn’t help but swallow and the liquid burned her throat on it’s way down to her stomach.

“This will help you keep from passing out from the pain.” the young priest told her as he let go of her hair.

Her head snapped down and she could see that the hot metal design was mere centimeters from her tummy now. She looked up at her father and could see the concentration in is face as he tried his best to do it perfectly on the first try. Then an insane pain stabbed into her gut and radiated out to every part of her body. Her own ears hurt from the scream that came involuntarily from her throat.

“You don’t need to push so hard.” the elder priest advised the father, “Just try to keep it in place despite her struggling. You’re doing fine. Just keep it on her for five more seconds.”

Akemi’s vision blurred from the intense pain but she did not black out… even though she wanted to. The initial shock was gone now, but the continued presence of the branding iron caused waves of agony to sweep across her body as she smelled her own flesh burning. When it was finally pulled away, she slumped in her restraints and cried from the pain of the tortured wound now permanently set in her skin.

A Miku sprayed the fresh brand with an antiseptic, but did not cover it with any bandage. Then she got out of the way so the assembled neighbors and classmates could come closer and take pictures of Akemi with her new decoration.4

A few meters away, the silent priest had moved up behind little Miwa and stuffed his cock deep into her pussy for a second time today. The Miku’s around them had held the frame in place while he worked to bury his cock as deeply inside her womb as he possibly could. Having already been fucked three times, Miwa didn’t suffer the pain of being pried open and stretched out, that she had gone through before, but her pussy was not yet accustomed to so much activity. Having a cock inside her so soon after the first three fuckings was somewhat painful… and yet, for the lustful little girl, it was intensely pleasurable too.

“That’s it, Miwa,” her mother encouraged her younger daughter, “when daddy puts the branding iron on your tummy, it will make all your muscles contract and spasm. When that happens, it will make the nice priest feel real good. Are you ready?”

“Ahnnn, yes mama.” Miwa panted. She was already close to another orgasm when she too felt the red hot agony of the branding iron on her belly. Her scream was a higher pitch than her older sister’s and didn’t last as long either. She didn’t lose consciousness, but her father didn’t keep the iron on her belly as long either. The silent priest backed away and gave another thumb’s up signal. Several people got closer with their cameras and there were many good shots taken of the new brand over the hairless little twat that was dripping a new load of sperm between gaping and swollen pussy lips.

The process of branding was repeated twice more on each girl. The additional brands were placed in the small of the back, just over the tail-bone, and between the shoulders just below the neck. By the time they were done, all three of the priests were able to ejaculate into Miwa’s torture inspired convulsing pussy. The Mikus were packing everything up and the elder priest was thanking the father once more, for his family’s contribution to the Island’s cultural heritage – when they heard a cry of indignation from two voices saying the same thing in almost perfect unison.

“Hey! What’s going on here?” Akemi’s older sisters had finally arrived home from school.

Akemi’s pain was intense. She continued to suffer from the agony of the three brandings. The Miku’s had been diligent about spraying her wounds down with the antiseptic but, whatever the stuff was, it did not appear to have any pain killing properties to it. She looked at her onee-sans as they came through the gate. Both of them were clearly upset that they had missed out on whatever had been going on at their home.

Twin sisters (but not identical), they were both in their first year in High School and were often late coming home. Part of that was because the nearest High School was so far away, but it was also because of their numerous club activities. The club they were in was obvious when you looked at them. They were in one of the few clubs that were allowed to wear a slightly different uniform than the other students. The skirts were so short that it was clear to see that they weren’t wearing any underwear when the girls made even a modest bow. The top or the skirts rode so low that pubic hair would be visible above the fabric if they had been allowed to have pubic hair. Their breasts were huge and covered by a blouse that rode low on the shoulders and high on the belly. The thin fabric of their blouses didn’t hide their large nipples or the rings that pierced them either. But the part of their uniform that really gave away their club affiliation was the leather collar with the cowbell attached to the front.

A boy was standing between them. He was a year older than the twins and the only son in the family of so many daughters. He had a sad look in his eyes as he walked up and put his hand on Akemi’s face.

“I really wanted to turn you into a cow too.” he told his younger sister wistfully. “But, I’m really proud of you for being selected to be a sacrifice too… so I guess it’s okay.”

“Onii-san…” Akemi cried. If he had told her that he wanted to turn her into a cow before today, she would have beaten him to a pulp… or tried to. But now, that fate didn’t seem so bad. Through her tears, she looked at her busty older sisters and thought about how they would be happily getting those huge tits milked every day – long after next summer’s ritual… long after she was dead and gone. Her mind wondered what it would have been like to have been chosen for that fate instead. Her brother feeding her the hormones to increase her breast size and production. His warm, strong hands massaging her breasts and tugging on her nipples to get the milk flowing. Realizing that it wouldn’t have been so bad to be a human dairy cow, she sobbed at the lost opportunity.

“What is it, Akemi?” her Onii-san asked.

“I… I would have been a good cow for you.” Akemi sobbed.

“You need to say goodbye to Miwa too.” the father told his son, “They’re about to load them both up on the truck and take them away.”

“Yes, papa.” the son said and walked away from Akemi.

Her sisters, her mother, and her father all said a brief farewell before the frame the she was bound into was loaded into the back of a delivery truck with her younger sister.

“All safe now.” the younger priest said as he insured the tie-downs were properly connected to the girl’s frames.

“Will… will I see them again?” Akemi sobbed.

“Of course!” the young priest answered cheerfully, “Remember what I told you about the ceremony? After you are on the cooking spit, you will have a final chance to see your family. They will get a chance to say goodbye to you but I’m afraid you won’t get to say anything since there will be a metal rod going down your throat.”

“Yeah…” Akemi sobbed again.

“But try not to think about that. Instead, think of how proud you have just made your family! And when you are up on the stage and screaming your heart out while your life is being peeled, stripped, and cut away from you – think of your family’s pride that one of their own is making such an important sacrifice!”

* * *

 

 

Back at the house, the family watched as the delivery truck drove off. The mother had a contented smile on her face and was rubbing her slightly swollen belly. The father and son had mixed emotions of pride and melancholy. The twins were thinking more about the building pressure in their large breasts. After all, it was getting close to the time for their next milking.

“Well, two down – six to go.” the father commented.

His comment reminded the mother that a few of the children were not yet home from school.

“Six to go?” the taller twin balked. “How do you get six? With Akemi and Miwa gone, there are only four daughters left.”

“I’m pregnant again. Twin girls just like you two!” the mother said to the twins.

“Okay, but it still shouldn’t be six.” the shorter twin plinked at her cowbell as she argued, “We’re already spoken for. Thank you very much!”

“You’re still living in the house. Until your brother sells you to a dairy farm, you still count.” the mother reminded them.

“Yeah about that, papa,” the son turned to his father, “I’d like to build a barn in the back yard and keep them here as livestock.” He noticed that both of his sisters were bouncing on their tiptoes in excitement, at the suggestion. It wasn’t surprising since they had been the ones to come up with the idea in the first place.

“I dunno… a dairy farm with just two heifers doesn’t sound too profitable.” the father considered.

“I know… but if we have the money for it, I would like the barn to accommodate sixteen. I think it would make enough money then. I should be able to make enough that - in a couple of years I could buy another barn the same size or even larger.” the son said. He had done his research and knew that fifteen to forty was the optimum size for a small operation.

“Have you already got some girls lined up?” the father asked.

“Several, actually. Even the girl who lives across the street is interested.” the son replied.

“Huh? I thought you liked her… you know… romantically?” the mother commented.

“Yeah, but ever since I became a member of the animal husbandry club, I can’t look at her without getting excited about converting her into livestock.” the son admitted.

“I guess that can happen.” the father sympathized, “Does that mean you want to turn the rest of your sisters into livestock?” the father asked.

“If it’s okay with you?” the son said to his parents.

“Not these two.” the mother patted her belly for emphasis. Then she started lovingly caressing her belly as if she could comfort the children within her womb as she said, “I want to raise these two to become breeders for the priesthood.”

The son thought of offering to breed his livestock girls to provide breeders or sacrifices for the priesthood, but he remembered that only human girls could be taken by the priesthood. Girls that had been converted to livestock or children of livestock were unacceptable as sacrifices.

“All right, you’ve already got these two. If I let you have your other two sisters and you get the girl across the street… that’s five. How soon do you think you can get the other eleven?”

“Oh that’s not a problem, daddy.” the taller twin told her father before her brother could answer, “We could easily get twenty girls by the winter break. The real problem will be having to tell the ones that didn’t make it.”

“In that case, we’ll build a twenty-cow barn. If you can fill that, we can build another one in the space that’s left. But if you can’t… it will bankrupt the family, you know?” the father warned.

“I’m sure I can do this!” the son said confidently.

“Okay, I’ll put my faith in you. But for now, you need to get your sisters down to the milking machine quick. They both look like they’re about to explode.” the father said, then watched as his son and daughters raced into the house to get the twins hooked up to the industrial milker.

* * *

 

 

“I never thought he would be so excited about starting up a dairy business.” the mother sounded relieved.

“He’s never had an interest in agriculture, but human dairy cow farming is different. And, I hear he’s a natural at it. I’m sure that boy is gonna be successful.” the father said proudly. Then he turned to his wife and said, “But you… You’re the one I’m surprised at. I never knew you were such a fan of the priesthood.”

“I’ve always enjoyed the summer and winter festivals you know. And when I think of our own daughters going through those amazing sacrifice ceremonies… aahhhn!” she shuddered as she thought of watching Akemi up on the stage, bound by the wrists and ankles as her body is opened up to cut out her reproductive organs for the fertility sacrifice. Or, later when she would see her little Miwa cooked alive with womb bloated in it’s final trimester of pregnancy.

“You just came, didn’t you?” her husband suspected.

“Yes.” she blushed.

“I haven’t seen you this excited about something in a long time. But… are you sure that you want that to happen to these two?” he patted his wife on her pregnant belly.

“Oh yes! Knowing that I will be bringing these two into the world for that purpose… And every day that I am raising them and watching them grow, knowing that I am preparing them to become a ceremonial sacrifice! It… it makes me feel so incredible!” the excited mother gushed. Even though she had just been embarrassed from cumming in front of her husband, she felt herself getting very close again.

“I’m not disagreeing with you, but if you send all of our daughters off to be sacrifices, you wont get nearly as many chances to watch your granddaughters being sacrificed.” her husband suggested.

“Grand…” the mother’s eyes opened wide. Then she closed them and imagined the possibility. Standing with her daughter while they watched a young granddaughter being put through her paces by the shrine maidens and priests. Other grandchildren might be with them – excited by what they were seeing, but terrified when they realized that it might soon be happening to them too. “Hnnnnn!”

“You just came again, didn’t you?” her husband was about to start laughing at how brilliantly she was now blushing.

“Yes.” she squeaked.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually end by thanking the reader and hoping they enjoyed the story. But not this time.
> 
> The environment depicted in this story is horrific, but not completely outside the realm of possibility. Every culture has a history that includes human sacrifice at one point or another. 
> 
> So I will end this by asking you to reflect on how lucky we all are to NOT live in such a world.


End file.
